Forgetfulness
by sailorplutoouterscout
Summary: Memories of love bring two people back together. Zellinashort fic


I lie her on the ground. Blood pouring from my side and chest. My muscles ache, giving me the sense that I am alive. The smell of my blood mingling with the dirt and rain is nauseating, bathing my body in the smell. Digging my hands into the muddy ground, I smile. This feels like a dream, more like a nightmare. The blood spreads out around my small frame. My clothes soaked from the rain, red and cool. The heat leaves my skin, rising into the cloudy night. I can't see the stars through the thick gray clouds.

I watch the smooth surface marveling at the small droplets of rain. Thinking how beautiful this scene is in my eyes. Thinking not on what was to be but just to be. The leaves flutter down from the branches onto my skin, gliding down to my hand. Opening my palm I cradle the small leaf. The leaf is so much like me, dying on the ground. Except I am a friend to it. I regret nothing of my actions today. I never will. The actions I have taken in my past make me sad though. I should have listened so many times to my friends and family. Thought before I acted, used manners. I should have known this would happen to me.

Soft echoes fill my ears. The truth is that I feel so weak and used. I can't take anymore fighting. I am to worn out. I guess that I am pale, my image reflects in the raindrops. Making me smile with joy. It is a sad joy though. A dread that creeps and slithers. Through my veins and deep into my bones. The lighting strikes around my body, leaving me to die alone in pain. It isn't the loneliness that kills me. It is the fear of what waits for me on the other side. I must have misses the great joy in all this.

No one is waiting for me now over there. I will have no one to wait for either. When I was young I was told that someone would be on the other side with their arms open wide. I don't believe it for one moment. My vision clears up as I lose blood and seem to fade from my body. I shouldn't have been so alone. The soft sounds of footsteps fill my ears. Someone bends down and takes my head in their arms, gently cradling my body. The smooth stone skin comes to my wounds. Pressing hard on my wounds. I can't feel it but my mind knows that he is there. I slowly tilt my head up. Looking into the face above mine.

My mind winds and unwinds as I try to remember who it is. Like a shot to the head I remember.The stony face reacts and he frowns. Looking in my eyes. His lovely eyes full of fear and turmoil that I might die. He speaks to me in a shaky voice. His voice is soft, gentle in my ears. "Lina. You're so weak. I may be too late to help you. Please stay." The pain fills my bones as I realize his feelings. His panicked eyes look deep into mine as he leans forward. Pushing a stray piece of hair from my face, I take in a shuddering breath. Watching his emotions run haywire. His voice shakes harder. Saturated with fear.

I doubted that he cared much for a flat chested girl. I wasn't anything special I suppose. Except by the way Zel talks and looks at me. I know he cares deeply for me. "I will take you to the village, we can do something for you then. Say something to let me know you understand me". I feel myself blush and groan loudly. Coughing up more blood then I have. I was such a miserable little fool to think that I could beat it.

"Zel…you're here". I smile at him. Closing my eyes, resting against his warm body. I feel so cold now. His arms gently lift me up. The wind races around me. Cooling my skin more then I am pleased with. Zel stops and I hear the door creak open. It took him so long just to reach the village. I am afraid I have drifted too far away. His arms leave my body moments later and old hands steadily rush about my body checking for more damage. I missed most of what Zel said to me. The old woman frowns intently, I know this from the sound of her voice. Sooner then I though she finished doing what she could for me.

The door creaks open as Zel walks quietly in. Taking my hand and sitting. Stroking my fingers, sending a tingly up my spine. The splint on my arm moves, making me wince in pain. I must have groaned loudly, since Zel gently set my arm into place again. Shifting my leg, which the woman had propped up on a pillow. Zel was soothing my aches. I smile gently, feeling fragile.

Broken is how I feel now. Yet when I open my eyes I only see love. I must have drifted off to sleep for hours, since the sun had risen so high in the sky. Zel smoothes my hair back and kisses my forehead. "Hey. You slipped away from me for a second. Didn't you realize I was waiting for you?" I feel like my heart will burst with joy. I look at the ring on my finger, feeling silly for doubting Zel's love. "Love you look surprised.

Did you forget that you and I are married?" I am silly. "Yes. I thought no one was coming for me." Zel frowns at me, "Of course I am going to come for you. How could I not come for my wife." I smile before I fall into sleep again. I had so many things to think about. "Rest now and then we can go home. Everyone is waiting for you."

My heart races when I try to stop the thoughts in my head. Through the haze of my mind, the voices come softly through. Gourry bends over me and kisses my cheek. Waiting for me to wake up. Slowly opening my eyes I look up at him. Moving my left arm over to his hand. Smiling happily. "Good to see you Lina. You are looking better. Say I was wondering if you are ready to go home." I must have slept through the last couple of days.

And healed enough to go home. Curious how I remembered how Zel looked only a year or two ago. I guess when my mind couldn't find the right picture; it recalled how he was. I didn't reply for a couple minutes. Gourry shakes me; I return my attention to him. "Yes I am." Gourry smiles relieved at my sudden reaction. "I guess we should get going then." Gently lifting me up off the bed. Carrying me on his back. His muscles loosen instantly as soon as I lay my arms over his shoulders. His hair tickles my nose and I sneeze. Blushing a bright red. Gourry walks slowly up to the house, pausing at the entrance. "Zel has been drinking too much coffee. Last time I saw him today he was scrubbing the already clean kitchen."

The door opens and Zel freezes in place. Smiling at me. Trying not to cry as he walks slowly up to me. Gourry walks in, setting me on the sofa. Zel walks slowly up to me, taking my hand. I see clearly now that he looks human. My mind must have wondered off for the first few hours. To have seen that in him still meant he is my Zel I must have been afraid that he wasn't still the same person.

Zel looks at me closely now, "Lina are you aware that I am here next to you". I smile deeply, "You're still my Zel. I was I afraid you weren't anymore." His lips curve upwards and he kisses me intently. "I am still yours. Look at you. We haven't even been married a year and yet you still have your doubts." I think to myself again. "Why did you come back? What happen to that demon?" Zel grins, "The first question I already answered for you earlier and the second. I sealed it for you. Setting its soul free. Just before I came down to get you." I wipe my hair away from my eyes and move my other hand gently onto his. Stroking his cheek. Bring his hair up to my cheek, I take a deep breath.

Zel takes me gently in his arms. Kissing my lips. "Now that's my Lina. Happy again and safe again in my arms. I can't sleep without you next to me. Every time I roll over I expect to find you." I smile at him, wishing that I could have been next to him the last couple days. "Your hungry aren't you? You look like you haven't eaten." Zel smiles eagerly at me and shakes his head. Lying on the sofa, pulling me down with him.


End file.
